The second pact
by Wingless butterfly
Summary: Jessica, now known rightfully as Anastasia Dragomir, has finally accepted her place in Romania and beside her fiance Lucius. However now that things seem to be going as they should Anastasia has to deal with learning how to rule an entire country of vamp
1. The premonition

**The Second Pact.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Jessica's guide to dating on the dark side. If I did my name would be Beth Fantaskey and not…well what it is now.**

**Authors note: ; Anywho I haven't written a fan fiction in over a year or so...and I really hope you guys enjoy this story. I recently read this book and fell in love with it! So of course my brain began working and I wanted to do sort of a "Continuation" of Beth's novel. Its quite exciting the idea's storming around in this brain of mine. **

**Summary: Jessica, now known rightfully as Anastasia Dragomir, has finally accepted her place in Romania and beside her fiance Lucius. However now that things seem to be going as they should Anastasia has to deal with learning how to rule an entire country of vampires. On top of that she begins having strange and awfully weird dream like premonitions that have a knack for coming true. When these premonitions guide her to a male by the name of Quinn she find's something out that could destroy the very peace she'd fought so hard to maintain in the vampire world, with Lucius, and with herself. **

Chapter 1: The premonition.

_The first time I saw him, it was deep within my unconscious. _

_A dream like state I presume, a premonition. I was standing deep in the pit of a forest, fallen leaves at my naked feet, a beautiful white dress flowing behind me on the earthy ground. My hair, usually in a curly unruly state a little past my shoulders, had been pinned up in a beautiful diamond stone hair clip and out of the way. The area had an earthy smell, one that was to strong for my newly sensitive vampire nose and I covered it with the palm of my shaking hand. My eyes scanned the moon lit area carefully, squinting as they came upon a spot that was extremely covered in darkness. However a pair of crystal gray eyes stared back at me in amusement or at least what I thought had been amusement. I removed my hand from my face and opened my mouth to speak but the scene before me became blurry, my eyes became unfocused, everything became black before the darkness swallowed me whole…_

"Well goodness! Princess Anastasia wake up!"

The hard thunk of a ruler hitting against the desk I'd been occupying startled me back to reality. I blinked a few times, my bright green eyes coming into focus and settling on the gray haired private tutor before me. My eye's widened as I shot straight up in my seat…she was definitely not amused. How could I tell her though that I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep or had been daydreaming or whatever it was that had just happened.

"S-sorry Madame Clarisse, please continue."

The older woman huffed a bit before returning to her lesson and I became all to aware again of my boring surroundings. Locked in a stuffy room with a woman who seemed to become angered at the slightest things was hardly any fun. Now exploring Lucius' castle was something I wanted to do but by the time I finished with my lesson's I was to exhausted to do much else but sleep. My fingers reached up to play with my mothers necklace, the one Lucius had bestowed upon me and my eyes wandered out the stuffy window toward the woods that started off at the far right. Again my short dream came to me and the vision of crystal gray eyes plagued me once again. Who had that male been? A better question was why did it bother me so much? I didn't know him but I felt strange about the entire thing…

Sighing gently I forced my attention to the woman speaking most energetically about one thing or another. I sincerely hoped my fiancé didn't ask me about this current private lesson because if he did I'd be sincerely screwed.

* * *

"Lucius!"

It wasn't common for me to burst into Lucius' study at the most random of times. This evening however I'd appeared right after my lesson's with Madame Clarisse. He was sitting behind a broad mahogany desk, sitting quite proper I noticed, Long black hair slicked back and past his shoulders, eyes dark as always but bright with amusement and admiration upon my arrival.

"Anastasia out of lesson's early I see. Hopefully you didn't give Madame to much of a hard time today?"

Damn.

He already knew. I had yet to figure out how information was spread so fast in a place so huge. Grimacing a bit I closed the door behind me and walked over to him, ignoring the question completely as I plopped myself down on his lap. We'd become rather affectionate in the past week after the whole ordeal with lucius almost killing me. It was something I didn't like to dwell on and I was only thankful that he snapped out of his mock anger toward me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sporting a fake frown. "You didn't come check on me today...that _is _the highlight of my dreadful afternoons you know."

He smiled at this and placed one of his hands at the back of my neck, pulling my face closer to his own. Our lips were nearly touching, a regular move of his that always left me out of breath and wanting more.

"My apologies love. I've been planning for the wedding and dealing with some other trivial issues. Do you forgive me my princess?"

Of course I had, he didn't even need to ask but just so he knew I took the initiative and closed the space between our lips. My arms wrapped around his neck and he too pulled me closer, deepening our kiss, taking my very breath away.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He tensed up immediately, an animalistic grown starting deep within his throat. Pulling away quite quickly Lucius sighed in exasperation.

"What the _hell _is it? Come in!"

Before I could chastise him for his rudeness, a female, looking rightfully frightened and nervous stepped in. I recognized her as one of the servants who roamed the halls. She was human and rather young with platinum blond hair and sparkling but shy blue eyes.

"What is it Emily?"

The venom was still in his voice and I looked at him as if to let him know he wasn't being very kind. He didn't seem to care though.

"I was actually looking for Princess Anastasia. Someone said you'd come to the masters study. Monsieur Delanor' is ready for dancing lesson's to begin and he asked me to find you."

Before I could protest Lucius placed his hand's on my waist and lifted me to my feet.

"Well you heard her love! I'll finish up here as soon as I can and meet you upstairs _after_ all your lesson's have ended."

I hated being treated like a child but said nothing about it especially in front of an audience. Dusting myself off I said my goodbyes and made my way out of the room, Emily following suit. We both remained quiet on our way to the ballroom until I spoke allowed my thought's by mistake.

"I wonder what has Lucius so pre occupied.."

"You mean you don't know princess?"

That stopped me completely in my tracks and I turned to face her. She looked quite stumped like she shouldn't have said anything at all. Curiosity really got the best of me now and studying the younger girl I smiled, trying to show her that it was ok to confide in me. Smiling only seemed to make things worse however because my sharp new fangs became quite apparent in such a state.

"I- I well I'm not one hundred percent sure you see but there's talk amongst the servants of the werewolves in the east. It seems they've been plotting something against us but we could never be to sure."

"Were-wolves?"

What did she mean were wolves? Weren't those _human's _who could change into wolf form? Was that even possible? Vampires was one thing, and I'd only just learned to grasp and accept that, but humans morphing into animals was something different all together.

"The Trentle tribe, they've been around as long as the vampires. They are, for a lack of a better term servants to the Vladescu family. Pretty much the wolves protect the surrounding area and the vampires provide them with whatever they need. However I heard Quinn, the pack leader, has become rather restless recently and theres been talk of overpowering…"

Once again I was at a lost for words. It annoyed me that Lucius had failed to provide me with such information…as silly and non believable as it was. There couldn't possibly be were wolves in the woods. Either way I decided to brush it off as nothing.

"Ah I see. Well lets get a move on. I'm sure Mr. Delanor' has become impatient with me."

Emily seemed to sense my indifference but said nothing else about it.

"Of course Princess Anastasia."

Without another word we both made our way to the ballroom, the darkening of the night filling the hall, and the silver moon creeping through the tall glass windows.

**End note: Well I hope you all liked chapter one! Please review and let me know what you guys think! I'm working on chapter two now and it should be up by tomorrow. ;] **

**Peace/Happiness/Love. **


	2. Falling into place

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Jessica's guide to dating on the dark side.**

**Author's note: A quick thanks to those who reviewed! Seeing that you took a interest in my work motivated me to get this chapter published today! Haha. So once again thank you love's! I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Things are finally rolling in this one! Also I'd really appreciate any guidance or criticism you guys can offer. Anywho on with the story! **

Chapter 2: Falling into place

It was as though all the air in my lungs had vanished completely.

The remainder of my night had consisted of ballroom dancing and then etiquette lessons which had done nothing more than tire me out beyond comprehension. I'd rushed to my room, hoping to just collapse on my bed and fall into a deep and peaceful sleep. However there was a slight problem.

The dress.

White, long, and menacing was laying on the dark red sheets of our bed. It wasn't until I feel back in a near by chair that I figured my knees had given out beneath me. This was weird, to to weird. My eye's slid over to the garment once again and taking a small breath in and out I pushed myself out of the seat, making my way back over to the mattress. I reached down to touch it, my fingers hesitantly feeling the material before I picked it up and began to undress.

So it was quite obvious I was being silly right? I mean this was just some form of déjà vu or maybe…maybe I was finally coming into one of my powers like Lucius said I would. Whatever was happening I didn't understand and Lucius had not made it to the room yet for me to even ask him.

There was a knock on the door then, causing me to break out of my thoughts and return to reality. Buttoning back up the shirt I'd been wearing I allowed entrance into the room only to find that Emily had come to collect me once again.

"Master Vladescu has requested I fetch you for dinner princess. I've also been honored the privilege of being your personal care taker!"

Emily seemed excited about this, I however was not pleased. I still hadn't gotten use to people waiting on my hand and foot.

"He did what? I swear he always does things without consulting with me first!"

I looked over and saw the hurt expression on Emily's face,"

"N-not that I have a problem with you Emily it's just I'm not use to this treatment."

Collapsing on the bed with exasperation, Emily was right by my side, my hand in her own as she tried to console me.

"Then think of me as a friend princess. I'm only here to help you its my job, something I must do, Just like how you and Prince Vladescu have the job of running two clans of vampires I have the job of taking care of you! Now wipe that frown off your face while I fix you a nice hot shower! We have some quick work to do!"

* * *

After that I'd been whisked away to the bathroom where I'd taken my shower and then I'd gotten dressed in the white gown. It was quite beautiful I had to admit. The dress itself fit me perfectly which I guessed was thanks to the fitting I'd had three days before. The front of it was short, down to my knees and then split in two so that it flowed on the floor behind me. For the sake of some peace I'd allowed Emily to do my make up and my hair. As I'd feared she'd placed my curly hair in a fashionable bun, the same diamond studded clip I'd seen in my 'dream' keeping it in place. My make up consisted of light pink. A sleek pink gloss on my lips, white and pink shimmer on my lids, and blush which successfully brought some color to my cheeks. My mothers necklace hung faithfully down the front of my dress which now that I really looked was dangerously revealing.

"Wow you look beautiful princess…"

I watched myself in the mirror as Emily bent down to slip my feet in a pair of heels. This thing was really worse than I thought. The fact that I was dressed the same way as I had in my…whatever it was really freaked me out. Did that mean I'd end up in the forest later that night as well? One thing was for certain, the way things were playing out it seemed I would have no choice in the matter.

* * *

"So princess how _are_ your lessons coming along?"

"Yes Yes! You must give us the details."

"I'm sure someone of your stature is doing _just_ fine."

If I could have jammed my fork into the palm of Lucius' hand I think I would. Once again Lucius had failed to provide me with any information on tonight's events which consisted of us hosting a dinner party for a few of our 'neighboring vampires.' I got the honor of entertaining the female portion of the individuals who asked me question after question with mock interest. It was quite obvious they were just trying to get me to slip up and embarrass myself. I glared down the table toward Lucius hoping he felt my disdain.

"My lesson's are going wonderful. I've progressed tremendously this past week and have been thankful for the wonderful help I've received."

One of the women huffed gently, while the other two began whispering quite heatedly between one another. I was thankful when the doors opened and the servers began pouring into the room with platters of food. I was extremely starved, hadn't eaten since that morning and I gingerly pressed a hand to my stomach as my nose picked up the different scents. Rice, raw steaks, salads, pasta's, chicken, and blood. Warm, sweet blood which I could only have guessed was being poured into everyone's wine glasses.

"So princess Anastasia are you and prince Lucius going to be attending the ball next week? Gastav always throws the most wonderful parties. In fact I remember one year Lucius actually took me as his partner. He's the most excellent of dancers…in every sense of the word."

The fork I'd been in the process of unwrapping from my napkin fell from my hand and clattered on the empty plate. The conversation in the room died at the sudden noise and the men at the other side of the long dinning hall table, including Lucius turned to look at me.

"Sorry. It slipped."

Hearing one of the females sitting next to me snort into her freshly poured glass caused me to blush slightly in embarrassment. Thank god I was wearing blush. Lucius gave me an exasperated look before he tried and then successfully steered the attention from me back to the fevered conversation he and the men were having. God I'd probably embarrassed him but more importantly I'd shamed myself.

However my attention was briskly returned to the mouthy female who'd made the comment. The girl looked around my age with long auburn hair and hazel eyes. A beauty mark adorned her top lip giving her the appearance of someone exotic. It only infuriated me even more.

"All in the past Ma- I'm sorry what was your name again? Tsk I have the hardest times remembering the names of those of _minimal_ importance. Aw well I hope you enjoyed your time with _MY _fiancé' because it was the first and last, definitely the last time he'll be accompanying you anywhere."

Wiggling my nose in indifference I removed my napkin from the table and placed it on my lap as the insolent girl gawked at me in shock and anger. However I chose to ignore her as finally my food had arrived giving me a much needed distraction from the now gossiping women around me.

* * *

It is said that all things happen for a reason.

Perhaps if I hadn't had that altercation with that brat Malary, the female who'd spoken so rudely to me at dinner, I wouldn't have found myself out here on this night. Or perhaps I would have wondered over to the wood's on my own accord without the help of the wretched female. However after I'd eaten I'd waited patiently for the chance to excuse myself, making it known that I hadn't been feeling to well and that I was going to retire early for the night. Lucius thought I was currently upstairs in our room sound asleep. I however had taken that chance to take a walk, a far walk now that I looked at the distance between the tall menacing castle in which I inhabited and the mouth of the wood's I had not stepped into quite yet. The night was surprisingly bright with the fully visible moon and scattering of stars across the milky sky. I stood there staring up at its brilliance, lost in the different patterns the stars created, my bright green eyes darting across the wide open space…and that's when I heard it.

I'd been waiting for some type of confirmation. Some sign that I was indeed suppose to make this trip into the scantly lit woods and I received that sign in the soft whisper of my birth name. Even if I had been expecting something it hadn't been that. I didn't think I would have heard such a voice, clear as day but soft spoken and carried only by the wind…

My lips were unbelievably dry now as I took a small step toward the beginning path and without warning my foot twisted a bit in the heels I wore. I looked down, cursing myself for not wearing a more fit pair of shoes for such a trip. Bending down I unhooked the tall heels, my feet touching the soft earth beneath me as I stepped out of them. I left them next to a near by tree, one that I wouldn't miss on my way back out…If I even made it back out.

Nonsense, it really wasn't good to have such negative thoughts even before I began. Taking a deep breath in and out I hiked up my dress and began walking into the woods. My feet weren't entirely uncomfortable on the worn path and for that I was thankful. The air here was a lot warmer though, heavy in a sense and seemed to weigh me down. My ears seemed to perk up at every scatter of a noise or a broken twig beneath my very own feet, my nose wiggling at the different smells of earth and water surrounding me.

"Hello? Is anyone out here?"

This smell was really getting to me, to the point where my stomach began to get queasy and me talking and then inhaling its fumes did no good. I reached up and covered my nose, my hand shaking a bit as the realization that I recognized this part of the woods, wood's id never ventured through before, hit me. My eye's expectantly looked around, trying to find where it was exactly I'd seen those gray eyes…

Gray eyes.

Crystal gray eyes staring back at me from the overwhelming darkness not to far ahead. That smile again…or what I had thought was a smile, my eyes squinted in the dark as I tried to make sense of this whole situation. Should I speak? When I had before I'd blacked out…would that happen once again?

Removing my hand I opened my mouth to speak…

"Princess Anastasia…how nice to finally meet you."

The stranger had spoken first. My mouth closed rather abruptly and I took a small step back as the male advanced forward and into the waning light.

"Oh..my…"

Never had I seen eyes like the ones staring dead at me. My own green orbs could not stray away from his own, they were bright and clear and yet smoky and intense all at once. I'd torn my glance away from his orbs to look at him fully. Shaggy and yet stylish short brown hair, he was tall and rather broad, wearing, of all things a perfectly and very expensive looking tuxedo. I could tell beneath the clothing that his body was chiseled and toned, his skin a tan, creamy color. My hand dropped the part of the dress I'd been holding up as he bowed to me, this man who I didn't know and yet had seen early in what I could only now call my premonition.

"W-who are you? And what are you doing snooping around in the woods?"

I doubted my tough demeanor was even convincing and that was only proven by the small and yet playful chuckle from the male's lips.

"Forgive me, forgive me. How rude I've made myself seem. I am Quinn Trentle…leader of the Trentle wolf pack. As for what I'm doing in the woods…well this is a part of _my_ land Princess Anastasia. So if anyone is snooping around I'd say it was you my dear."

My eye's widened a bit as he said this and huffing a tad bit I stood up to my full height. I really wish I hadn't taken off my heels now.

"Well! Perhaps I should just go-"

The moment the word's had left my mouth, a hand had gripped around my wrist keeping me in place. I hadn't even seen when the male, who'd made himself known as Quinn, moved. But here he was standing an inch apart away from me with his fingers wrapped around my small wrist. I glared up at him, at the bemused expression on his face, trying to figure out what it was he found so damn amusing.

"Please. I realize my action's were just rather hasty but I don't want you to leave just yet…there's something I need to speak to you about…very important matter's in fact. You see Anastasia I-"

"Jessica!"

That name. I hadn't heard that name in so long that at first I didn't even think to respond but that voice, that deep angry voice was all too familiar as it seemed to stretch throughout the entire woods. Lucius was on the hunt to find me.

Quinn quickly let me go, an angry and now disgruntled expression on his face as he looked behind me toward the still booming voice. A growl arouse from him then and for a second his face hardened into a glare that suddenly left me trembling and breathless.

"Lucius...always managing to ruin things. Fine. Perhaps now is not the time for this anyway. Until we meet again Princess…"

Quinn bowed again before he quickly made his way to the opposite direction in which he'd came. I was still standing there, confused and beside myself at what had happened and still stood in the exact spot even after I felt Lucius' presence behind me.

What the hell had just happened? What was it that Quinn wanted so desperately to tell me? I wouldn't find out, not tonight anyhow but for some reason I felt like I desperately needed to know…and that when I found out the course of my life would change forever.

* * *

**Authors note: Well! Sorry it took a few days for me to post this chapter. Work has been rather hectic and leaving me a bit worn out at night. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. I know Quinn was only in this chapter for a short moment but you will be seeing a lot of him in the near future. :] And as for chapter 3 I'll start working on that tonight! **

**Peace 3 **


End file.
